In the past, various penetrators have been provided, however they do not have such structural integrity as to stand up under high G loadings and therefore a penetrator that is capable of withstanding high G's in the endoatmosphere is needed.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a penetrator that has the capability of withstanding high G acceleration of the order of 100,000 200,000 G's.
Another object of this invention is to provide a projectile that has aerodynamic stability as opposed to spinstabilization.
Another object of this invention is to provide a penetrator that is made of a plurality of materials to provide a non-uniform density.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a penetrator that has the ability to accommodate ultrahigh aerodynamic heating and ablation.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a penetrator that has a higher than normal ballistic coefficient.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.